Weasley con Weasley
by cabaret69
Summary: Historia de 2 capitulos. Ron la ve desnuda y ahora solo piensa en llebarla a la cama...por tentadoramente torcido que pueda resultar eso. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**R O N **

No es facil de contar como comenzó todo esto

-te amo- recordó decir a una chica de piel blanca

No es facil, admitir que lo que hacemos es extraño

-hazme tuya esta noche- recordó el tentable suzurro de la joven en su oido

No puedo explicar por que la veo equixita, incontenible, incluso el saber que ella y yo... me es exitente

-Ron... hooo si!... RON!- Recondó si vista fijá en su cobija mientras todo vibraba de arriba hacia abajo ajitandose su vista el momento de extazis, maravilloso, inolvidable, en el que pasó con aquella mujer...

Abrió los ojos y todos los sonidos del crujido de la cama, los gimeos, los besos, caricias, la friccion entre dos cuerpos, todos sus recuerdos desaparecieron cuando recordó que estaba en el presente

-Cuentame como pasó- Le preguntarón ...

Terminé 5to año en hogwarts, un quito año en el que me sentía francamente "patetico", mi mejor amigo ,Harry, había tenido su primer beso, no solo eso su primera novia formal, justo con la que él quería Ginny, Hermione aún se hablaba con Krum, mis hermanos, incluso el idiota de Percy, tienen novia, pero yo, me sentía incapaz de tenerla (Amenos que esa relación con la loca de Griffindor contase como algo formal) entonces fue cuando me día cuenta que algo hacía falta a mi etapa de Puberto, era una pareja, que me atrajera y que yo le atrajera y ambos nos interesaramos uno por el otro, emocionalmente, osea, mis hormonas están ahí, me gritaban desesperadas - SEXO SEXO- je je

_Recien me desperté esa mañana, aún no estaba conciente que ya estaba caminando cuando por casualidad, en ese momento me topé con el baño..._

-Hey... alguien está ahí- AYUDA- gritó Ginny desde el baño, mientras Ron caminaba somnoliento sin mucho ánimo

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó con la voz rasposa con los ojos semiabiertos

-Una toalla!-Ginny pidió mientras se oía la regadera recién apagada goteando

-Usa tu varita- dijo mientras bostezó Ron

-La he dejado en mi cuarto!-dijo con disgusto -RON ALCANZAME UNA TOALLA- le ordenó de mal humor la niña

-Ya voy, ya voy- Ron apenas saliendo de su despertar de dirigió hacia la recamara de toallas y escogió la primera a la vista, con igual animo apaciguado la llevó al baño-Aquí está tu toalla-

La puerta rápidamente de abrió, asomó la cabeza con el cabello goteando de las puntas -Gracias- sin darse cuenta, Ron había alcanzado a ver una parte de su pecho, con una duración aproximado de un parpadeo, suficiente como para hacer despertar por completo a Ron, y si darse cuenta, aun con los ojos de plato, la puerta ya estaba cerrada...

¿_Que puedo decir, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le había visto sin ropa, ahora tenía un par de cosas mas desarrolladas..._

Ron bajó a la sala, donde los gemelos estaban ideando sus nuevas gomas para su tienda, una goma que inutiliza temporalmente la varita.

-¿Que varita han usado para experimentar?- preguntó Ron a los gemelos con una mirada sospechosa

-Ejem Ron...-

-Percy no estaba aquí-

-Las de nosotros son nuevas-

-Vimos una solitaria verita arrumbada-

-Y no pensamos que te importaría que...-

-Usáramos tu varita como conejillo- Finalizaron ambos con una risa amistosa

-HA,NO!-Ron se enfadó- mi varita como experimento no!- volvió a decir, y se abalanzó sobre ella que estaba justo en la mesa, pero, las manos de George fueron mas rápidas y la agarró primero, luego de lanzarla a Freed -Denme mi varita- les pidió , pero ellos seguían lanzándosela uno al otro haciendo a Ron correr de un lado al otro, entonces, llegó Ginny, y al ver tal injusticia con ron dijo:

-¡Pasenla, por acá!- les gritó a los gemelos, ahora Ron estaba corriendo en triangulo, mientras los tres hermanos se pasaban la varita

En un acto erróneo de Ginny la varita cayó al suelo, Ron se abalanzó sobre ella, pero una vez mas otro fué mas rápido que él, Ginny la agarró antes, pero nada tonto Ron la agarró por la espalda intentando quitarle la varita

Ella la apretaba terca a no dársela , mientras él por su cuenta inhabilitaba sus brazos abrazándola por la espalda.

En el forcejeo, las manos de Ron tocaron algo

_Era suave, y acolchonado, gelatinoso..._

-HAAAAAA!. LE TOQUÉ LA CHICHI A MI HERMANA QUE ASCO!- gritó alarmado mientras olvidó la varita por la que "luchaba"

-HOOOOO- Freed y George gritaron de asco a la vez

-No se te ocurra tocarnos mientras no te laves la mano-gritó George

-A? no!- Ron veía su propia mano como "maldita" y comenzó a dirigirse para con los gemelos con su mano "infectada" bien en alto , a los gemelos solo se les ocurrió correr bien lejos para que Ron no los alcanzara, pero Ron les siguió carcajeándose por que infantilmente si les daba asco.

Ginny solo se encontraba muy ruborizada sujetando su varita, muy shockeada por que su hermano la había tocado donde otro hombre nunca había llegado y ella lo había sentido... raro... bien O-o

**G I N N Y **

_Si el primer hombre que me tocó, en donde nadie antes me había tocado, accidentalmente, pero pasó _

Ginny se encontraba leyendo un articulo de "corazón de bruja", cuando algo le interrumpió la lectura, su hermano Freed y George siguiendo una criaturilla por toda la casa, como era costumbre que esa casa pareciese casa de locos, ella se levantó a cerrar la puerta, y justo antes de agarrar la perilla vio la habitación de su hermano, que estaba frente a la suya. Le llamó la atención, que Ron, esté en ese momento cambiándose de camisa, nunca se había fijado, pero tenia un lindo cuerpo varonil, hasta...

_Me atrevería a decir que sensual_

-¿Que vez Ginny?- preguntó Ron con la mirada hipnótica de su hermana sobre él

-Ha?...- se ruborizó de nuevo-Dile a esos dos que no hagan ruido estoy tratando de leer- dijo aparentando estar enojada

_Me puse a reflexionar, él se alarmó cuando me tocó sin querer, pero yo al verle sin camisa me pareció bien, pensé "suertuda la mujer que llegase a acariciarlo así alguna vez", tendría un buen partido, pero¿ él pensaría lo mismo de mí?... es decir cuando me tocó pensó "Alguien será afortunado cuando llegase a tocarla alguna vez"... bueno me dio por averiguarlo_

Ginny fué a la cocina donde Ron comía chocolate derretido, olía muy bien el chocolate, de esos olores que te incitan a probar, a desear probar algo... el chocolate, maneable, derretido...

-Ron, ese chocolate es para el pastel que mi mamá está horneando- dijo Ginny regañando al chico

-Es solo una probada, no matará a nadie- Dijo este con el labio embarrado de chocolate derretido-

-Bueno tienes razón- Ginny llegó hacia él y con el dedo limpió el chocolate de su labio para luego ella meter su dedo en su boca, y hizo una picara cara de agrado

**R O N **

_Que me resultó sexy, me recordó una de esas escenas en que la chica está invitando al sexo al chico._

_El comportamiento extraño de Ginny, sus tangas en el lavadero, sus sostenes, aquel viztazo en el baño y esa "manita" que se me escapó me hizo ver a Ginny como ya una mujer, mujer desarrollada, un buen partido a mi parecer_

Ron se despertó, somnoliento como de costumbre, dando sus bostezos, se quitó la ropa, hasta quedar desnudo, tomó una toalla y la amarró a su cintura. Como todos los días, se estiró un poco camino al baño, y rascó su cabeza escarbando entre su abultado cabello batido, y abrío la puerta indiferentemente, ya como actuando por inconciencia, pero valla su sorpresa que esa mañana no sería cualquiera...

-HAAAA! TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!-Gritó Ginny que estaba en pelotas secándose el cuerpo después de la ducha, Ron por el tremendo susto, se le cayó la toalla de las caderas

-HAAAA!- Antes de que ni uno reaccionara, con un colorado igual a ambas cabelleras rojas se pintó en su cara y se dieron media vuelta y cada cual tomó una toalla para taparse rápidamente -Nadie te ha dicho que cierres la puerta con seguro!- dijo mientras salió del baño tan rápido como pudo

-Ya Ginny, no es nada que no hayamos visto antes- dijo su hermano cuando ambos estaban desayunando -Además ya te he visto así miles de veces

-Ron!- dijo ella con mucho rubor mientras mordía un pan- Pero... ahora no tengo 5 años, ahora mi cuerpo está ...diferente.. Y POR DIOS TAMBIEN EL TUYO, ALCANCÉ A VER ESE "DETALLE".- Ron también se ruborizó

-Pero es lógico que no voy a verte a ti como vería a otra tipa- dijo este

-Pero es intimidad y pribacidad-

- No te lo discuto, pero... no es para tanto, en millones de casas pasan este tipo de cosas, supera el asunto!-Dijo aún con el rubor

-¿Por que tanto grito?- Llegó Bill de repente y ambos siguieron comiendo sus huevos en silencio con rubor

-Bueno, bueno me voy- dijo Bill al verlos a los dos comiendo cabizbajos y los ojos de plato.

**G i n n y **

_Así me ve… pensé, como una hermana.. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Soy su hermana, menor, ¿Como me puede ver con deseo? eso es ilegal, enfermizo, no es normal… en ese caso ¿Yo no soy normal?._

Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en cual enfermiza era, al punto claro de reírse de si misma y prometerse que no le vería de ese modo. Y para comprobárselo a si misma … Compartiría esa noche en habitación de Ron, su hermano, sangre de su sangre, el mismo chico que se hizo pipí a los 12 en la cama, el que comió un pez vivo, el que dejó tapado el baño, el que ha hecho mil y unas cochinadas y pestilencias en toda su vida.

Eran las 12 de la noche, Ron leía sus historietas cómicas mágicas, entonces, Ginny tocó la puerta levemente

-Entren- dijo indiferente sin apartar los ojos de su comic

-Oye Ron- Habló Ginny con su almohada en mano –En hi habitación hace mucho frio, quizas una goma de hielo esté perdida por ahí… ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?- Preguntó tímidamente

-¿Sabes cuales son las reglas?-Preguntó Ron dando la vuelta a su historieta

- Si, claro, tu duermes con la cobija ancha- roló los ojos como si fuera lo lógico del mundo

-Así es… sube a bordo-

_Ron: Entonces volteé a verle… tenía una camisa corta con dibujitos de corazones y cerezas, unos shots pequeñísimos donde se le veía medio trasero y las piernas muy descubiertas el pelo suelto, se veía sexy… muy sexy_

-Pues con razón tienes frio! Mira con las pequeñeces con que duermes-Regañó molesto señalando el short

-Es pijama idiota- replicó Ginny acostándose en la cama y tapándose

-¿En que sección la compraste?... lencería pequeña-

-No, lo compré en la sex shop de Hogsmade- dijo sarcásticamente

_Ron no dijo mas, ¿Por qué se habrá sentido así de ofendido? Era su hermana… nada mas, el dijo que me había visto desnuda y no pasaba nada.. por que se enojo por la pijama?_

Esa noche ambos pelirrojos menores trataron de dormir, pero no podían… simplemente no podían estaban pensando en los últimos hechos y cercanías sexuales que sin quererlo habían tenido.

-¿En que piensas Ron?- Preguntó Ginny curiosa rompiendo el silencio

-En… mis historietas, quiero comprarme el segundo numero- mintió inmediatamente –¿Tu?-

-En las cartas de mis amigos- también mintió rápidamente – en que les responderé-.

Otro momento de silencio

-Ron que dirías si te pidiera un beso- Rompió el silencio radicalmente haciendo la cabeza sorprendida de Ron girar 180 grados

_Ron: Eso fue muy inesperado… como el 11 se septiembre_

_Ginny: Salió de mi boca sin pensar y cuando lo dije era demasiado tarde _

-Ginny… ¿no me digas que aún no puedes dormir sin los besos de buenas noches?-Preguntó ron en plan de Burla

-No me refería a un beso de buenas noches… me refería a algo como esto- Dijo incorporándose y dándole un beso a su propio hermano, en los labios.

_Ron: Vaya! Corner, Dean y Harry eran excelentes entrenadores, sí que sabía besar!_

_Ginny: Dios de mi vida, con razón su novia y él se separaron… beso terrible_

-Ginny ¿Que haces?-Preguntó el chico confundido y abrumado

- Nada.. nada.. solo.. olvídalo- dijo y se acostó dándole la espalda

Pero Ginny solo despertó al león interno de Ron, por que sin decirse palabra alguna, Ron se despojó de sus pantalones, sus truzas y su camisa, luego acarició a su hermana sobre el hombro y esta se dio media vuelta, ambos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

Mientras ella se quitó su camisa, sus mini shorts y quedados desnudos, bajo las sabanas de la cama de Ron.

Ella fue la primera en montarse sobre él, mientras lo veía en la mirada, poco a poco e instintivamente sintió como el miembro masculino penetraba, doliéndole, como toda virgen. Luego ella comenzó a dar saltillos con la pelvis y a Ron gimió sin pedirlo. Cuerpo con cuerpo, piel con piel… Weasley con Weasley se conectaron entre sí frotado cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra sí. El ligero y curveado cuerpo de Ginny con el bien formado cuerpo de Ron.

Extrañamente era imposible que se besaran pro sus cuerpos, incluso en su boca en el acto sexual, pensaron que era ya demasiado pecado lo que hacían.

Dormían uno y el otro desnudos, cuando Bill entró sin tocar la puerta y….


	2. Chapter 2

Yo y mis fics extraños…, he aquí el 2do capitulo y el final del fic… espero que les guste!

_**2da parte**_

-¿Ron?- Llamó algo abrumado por la escena Bill mientras rápidamente se dio media vuelta –Perdón no sabía que – dijo un tanto nervioso.

Ron de inmediato despertó como si se tratara de un baldazo de agua fría se sentó en su cama descubriendo su abdomen y su cabellera batida por la interesante noche anterior, abrió varias veces la boca intentando pronunciar cualquier cosa, pero no tenía cabeza para decir algo acertado mientras volteó a ver a su prohibida pareja de lado, Ginny abrió los ojos en expresión de shock congelada respiró profundamente.

_Me comenzó a temblar la mano, los huesos se me cementaron y no sabía que decir, tenía que hacer algo antes de que corriera a contarle a alguien. Le veía ahí de espaldas junto a la puerta respirando profundamente_

-Bill… puedo ex…-

-No, no lo hagas Ron- interrumpió claramente incomodo- Disculpa, no sabía que tenias invitada, mamá no dijo mencionó que Hermione se encontrara aquí- Dijo entre nervios

-¿Hermione?- Se preguntó Ginny en voz baja inaudible

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó Ron en voz alta a su hermano sin comprender

- Otra vez la metí la aguja al globo ¿verdad?-Bill dijo con culpabilidad- Pensé que era Hermione… en verdad lo siento, es que son tan amigos-Complementó rápidamente – Mamá te habla para que le ayudes con los gnomos del jardín- dijo rápidamente y nervioso se fue cerrando la puerta y asegurandose que el cerrojo esté emparejado.

Ron sin comprender se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la puerta, descubrió que oportunamente, desde la perspectiva de Bill, a Ginny se le distinguía la silueta femenina con un brazo desnudo enzima, sin evidencia de su delatadora cabellera roja al aire.

-Estuvo cerca- Expresó aliviado Ron soltando un suspiro

-Como que "estuvo cerca"- regañó Ginny- ¿Que no sabes cerrar con seguro?-preguntó alterada- Ahora Bill piensa que hay una chica aquí y no tardará a decirle a mamá… ¿Como lo explicarás?.. ¿Le dirás que se fue en su escoba voladora por la ventana?-

….

- Se fue en su escoba voladora por la ventana- Explicó Ron a Bill ya vestido con ropas flojas – Pero te pediré que lo guardes en secreto- suplicó casi hincándose.

-Yo sé que es tener tu edad, y no importa quien sea, no te delataré- afirmó con la cabeza

-Gracias , gracias Bill- dijo casi alabando al sujeto como Dios.

-Anda ve con mamá- le ordenó incomodo…

_Después de eso prometí no volverme acercar a Ginny en un buen tiempo, le evitaba y ella me evitaba hasta la mirada. No cruzamos palabra, no cruzamos vistas, no cruzamos nada…como seres invisibles, no quisimos ni discutirlo. Pero sabíamos que la vida no continúa así por siempre.. que mas decir, que no continuó así a las 34 horas después…_

- Ron, Ginny, tengo que ir a comprar lo que falta para comer, se quedan solos- Dijo la señora Weasley, con un canasto en las manos y apunto de salir de la puerta.

Ron agarró su toalla para darse una ducha después del aviso de su madre, pretendería bañarse para evitar ese tiempo con Ginny, pero al abrir la puerta…

-Ha!- Ginny estaba dentro quitándose el sostén

Ron maldijo en su mente para si mismo y su suerte, se sentía realmente sucio de cuerpo y alma –Te he dicho que cierres con cerradura- dijo enojado

-No sugieras lo que no haces- ella le dijo enojada –Además, no tiene por que alarmarte si haz conocido mejor que nadie este cuerpo-

-No estoy alarmado, estoy incomodo, pensar en follar un familiar es incomodo ¿sabes?-

-¡Callate, idiota! No lo digas en voz alta-

-Estate tranquila estamos solos en la casa-

-¿Así?-

-Así es.. date prisa me quiero bañar-

Entonces Ron dio media vuelta, y se preparó a salir del baño

-Podemos compartir el baño- sugirió tímida

-Que¿?- Ron volteó indignado- ¿Estas enferma, como puede cruzarte pro la cabeza- se dio la vuelta para regañarla y hacerla entrar en razón como buen hermano mayor, pero al verla la descubrió nuevamente desnuda totalmente dirigiéndose a la regadera.

_Ya lo habíamos hecho una vez, ¿por que no dos veces? Ella lo había sugerido para mi conformidad y tranquilidad de alma._

Después de esa vez, ambos hermanos Weasley se veían a solos por los rincones de la casa para robarse un beso, para tocarse, esperaban la hora de estar solos para apoderarse de sus cuerpos, en el baño, en sus cuartos, en la sala, en la cocina, el desván… Durante las comidas buscaban sus manos para tomarlas debajo de la mesa y arriesgarse a la sospecha de su familia. Uno a otro se hablaban por cualquier pretexto, fingían peleas, fingían problemas a las que acudían uno al otro para "ayudarse" encerrados en su alcoba. Descubrieron los horizontes el éxtasis, su resistencia y su potencia de cuerpos. Auto complaciéndose uno con otro, tomados por el atractivo y encantador riesgo de ser descubiertos acunando al pecado en sus actos carnales y emocionales.

Ginny acompañaba Ron a comprar cosas y paseaban agarrados de la mano como una singular pareja de pelirrojos pecosos.

_La vida tiene las mas extrañas hileras de hacerte llegar el amor, el cielo a su manera, ambos sabíamos que era excitante, era maravilloso y grandioso lo que sentíamos uno por el otro, una unión total de personas._

…

_Ron no solo era mi hermano, era de quien mas confiaba en el mundo, un ángel protegiéndome las 24 horas del día , nos leíamos los movimientos, sabíamos todo uno del otro, daría mi vida por él como el la suya por mi. Pensaba en él a la hora de despertar y a la hora de dormir, a cada segundo, ya no podía imaginar la vida sin él acompañándome, incluso comencé a idear tácticas para vernos en Hogwarts en secreto. _

…

_Pero así de inesperada es la vida cuando te hace llegar las cosas como cuando te pone a prueba…_

- Ron y Ginny iban caminando por los callejones cerca de Olivanders , Ginny se había incorporado para besar a Ron en los labios y abrasarlo calidamente, Ron le dio un tentadores toques con sus labios sobre su cuello blanco, le dijo algo obsceno y atrevido a la vez que romántico en el oído y Ginny pereció tomarlo con picarez y luego acarició con su índice la punta de su nariz traviesamente cuando…

-¿Ron? ¿Ginny?- Llamó la atención de ambos un perturbado espectador que lo veía sin comprender ,interrumpiendo su acto de "noviazgo" natural.

-¡¿Harry!-Ron gritó ante la mirada confundida de Potter frunciendo la ceja helado en una cara de incredulidad y desilusión. –No … no es lo que parece.. ella y yo, son besos de hermanos- explicó nervioso

-Si de hermanos, así como se los doy a George, Freed, Bill, Charly y Percy- Mintió forzadamente Ginny

-Por supuesto- fingió Harry tratando de meditarlo y medio comprendiendo lo que lamentaba descubrir de su mejor amigo y su ex novia.

_Era la cara mas impactante que me había hecho sugerir dentro de mi que lo que hacía era extraño y malo… sin embargo lo que sentía no era extraño y malo, era AMOR._

_Y finalmente… regresamos al principio._

-Ron, vamos te conozco de años, puedes decirme que es lo que hay entre tu y Ginny- Pidió Potter un rato que estaban solos y juntos

-Ya lo dije- Ron repuso cortante

-No, no es verdad, se que no es verdad, tengo derecho a saberlo, por ser tu amigo y por aún sentir algo por Ginny- gritó enojado

-Harry evitemos esto… haz venido para que te acompañe a encontrar los Horcruxes, ¿no?-

-Dime que ha pasado no cambies el tema-

-La AMO esta bien!- Estalló finalmente

-¿La amas como hermana?-

-Como hermana, como mujer, como todo-

-Ron!-tranquilizó

-Querías saberlo, ahí lo tienes, quería evitar eso- Gritó nuevamente

- pero… pero como pasó….-

…

-Solo te pediré que no le menciones a Hermione- Dijo Ron

-Esta bien… no le diré a nadie, somos amigos después de todo-

-En verdad ¿Sigues amando a Ginny?-

-Déjalo Ron… vamos a ir los Horcruxes y haremos de cuenta que nada pasó-

-Lo enfrentaremos algún día-

-Lo dejaremos hasta que lo tengamos que enfrentar…-

**_F I N_**

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, si una trampa que me gusta poner cuando todos piensan algo y resulta que no jejeje. Te cuidas hermosa besos.

Yania: Gracias por lo de la ortografía, es horrible escribir todo a la rápida ¬¬. Si quería una idea original y pensé en algo raro y nunca leído. Cuidate chaux

Katy-Ikari:Huy no no quiero que te de el infarto XD. Gracias por tu review, y por leer mi fic, que alegra que te haya gustado , te cuidas mucho byes!

Danybel: Ho! Gracias! Se te fueron las palabras jejeje espero que tb te haya gustado esta segunda parte, cuídate y besos.

Harry Ronald Granger: Si este es el atractivo , lo retorcido y subreal de la situación. Con gusto leeré tu fic, gracias por invitarme a leerlo y gracias por leer me mío.

Ginny-ForEver: Ho me siento sonrojada, con eso de que no escribes reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! También por el tip de la ortografía. Ginny de hecho no me gusta nada, pero me pareció demasiado atractiva la idea de ponerla con Ron. Cuidate , besos!

Luadica: Muchas gracias por tu review, si aka la continuación espero que te guste, cuídate hermosa .

Malu Snape Rickman:Hombre claro que no lo dejo! Aka la continuación, gracias por tu review, cuidate , besos.


End file.
